inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Bang Finale!
Chapter 22 of the fanfic; "Let's Play Soccer!~ The Twisted Adventure!" Click the link for the summary/main page. Little Note from Hungry4ramen~ Hey, minna! This is the final chapter of the fanfic!! I really hope you liked it! I had so much fun making the chapters, too!! Thank you so much for all the support you've given me. I really appreciated them!! So here you go! I hope you'll like it!! Also...I'm working on some newer fanfics, one-shots and some series. One of them, I planned to involve my fanmade team, member slots are still open, so if you wanna join, just tell me! And also, if you have some suggestions..you may tell me, too. You may read this for more info as well!! Once again, thank you very much!!~ Hungry4ramen 15:53, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Story The team had no choice but to fight the Genesis team. They warmed up for a bit… “Hey, Rese…” Endou approached Rese looking confident. “What is it?” Rese asked, curious. “Why don’t you be captain of the team for this match? Show them…Show them our soccer! We’re counting on you!” Endou said, handing over the captain’s band. Rese was speechless. She looked around and the team was looking at her, looking confident that she’d lead them well. “Yeah, captain!” Kira, Gemini, Atsukia, Jason and Serra said. “We’d be glad to help.” Suzuno offered, pulling Nagumo. “E-everyone..Are you sure you want me to be—“ Rese was stopped for a second there. “I-I mean…We’ll win this!” Rese continued on. “Hmph, Gran. Fighting them won’t be worth it.” Ulvida reminded. “Let’s just see.” Hiroto answered. The Raimon team gathered together. “Guys…Let’s win!!” Rese shouted. “You bet, captain!” Endou laughed. “We’re joining in the fun!!~” Nagumo shouted. “That means….” Rese thought about it for a moment. But her attention was brought over to Fubuki, still looking as gloomy as ever. “Fubuki…” Rese said silently, concerned. “I’ll start as a midfielder then. I’ll get a grasp of what Gran’s team is capable of. We’ll make changes later.” Rese said. “Okay..We’re settled. Let’s go!” Kidou announced. There it is! The whistle that signals the start of the much awaited match! “Gouenji!” Nagumo passed the ball. “Yeah! I’m going!” Gouenji ran as fast as he could to the other side. “Bakunetsu….Storm!!” Gouenji tried to shoot! Genesis’ goalkeeper just smiled. “Procyon Net!!” Gouenji’s shoot was easily stopped. Gran got the ball and dribbled forward. “Not while I’m here!” Rese came to mark Hiroto. “Seriously? Gonna fall for this trick?” Gran laughed as he passed the ball to Ulvida. Rese was surprised, she never knew their team could do that. Ulvida passed back to Hiroto. “Ryuusei…Blade!!” “O-onii-chan!” Rese shouted from the front. “I-I won’t let you!” Tasuku tried to stop the ball. “GOOOOOOOAAAAAAL!!” Genesis took the lead. Tasuku got back up and passed to Endou. “Nagumo! Suzuno! Go up!” Endou passed the ball. Gran and Ulvida tried to mark the two, but Rese came to their aid. “Hey Rese, remember that fire-ice thing?” Nagumo asked. “Of course!” Rese looked delighted as she said this. “Well, let’s just see…!” Suzuno jumped high up! “Fire….. Blizzard!!” “Procyon Net!” “G-GOOOOOOOOAAAAAAL! TIED! TIED!!” “Ha! See that?! That’s how we’re gonna win!” Nagumo bragged. “I wouldn’t be too cocky, Burn.” Hiroto laughed. "W-what did you say?!" Nagumo shouted. Ulvida dribbled past Gemini, Serra and Rese! “Oh no you don’t!! Ryuusei…Kick!!!” Kira shouted. The ball went out of bounds. It came rolling towards Fubuki’s direction. “Fubuki!!!” Rese’s voice echoed through Fubuki’s mind. “Fubuki…I came back to the team..I got stronger, but I’m still not perfect..If you compare it, we’re all the same, we get stronger, train harder, but we still aren’t perfect. Come out, Fubuki. S-show us that wolf asleep inside of you! You don’t have to be perfect! Enjoy yourself to the fullest, fight alongside your pals!” Rese said. It seems that they were speaking through telepathy, but no, it wasn’t…Fubuki heard and got the message loud and clear. Fubuki stood up. One look at Hitomiko and she knew Fubuki wanted to play along. “Switch players! Fubuki Shirou will take Domon Asuka’s place!” “Fubuki!!” The team was happy to see him play again. The ball was in Suzuno’s possession, he passed to Fubuki. “Go! Show them the power of the freezing darkness!” Suzuno shouted. “Wolf Legend!!” “Jikuu no Kabe!!” “W-what’s this?!” Genesis’ goalkeeper was shocked. “GOAL! RAIMON TAKES THE LEAD!!!” “That’s our wolf right there!!” Endou shouted. On that note, the first half ended. “Everyone, listen up..” Hitomiko said. “Rese will take Gouenji’s place as forward. If you find an opening, you three, shoot.” She added. “Yes, ma’am!” “Rese, We’re counting on you.” Gouenji said. “Right. I won’t let you down!” Rese smiled. Everyone rushed to the field… “Suzuno, Nagumo, ready…?” “Set….” “GO!!!” The three forwards rushed ahead. Sadly, the ball was stolen in an instant! “We won’t lose! For dad’s sake!!” Ulvida shouted. “SPACE PENGUIN!!” “Tasuku!!!” The team shouted. “You won’t score!! I’ll block it!!!” Tasuku plunged his hands forward, trying to stop the tremendous shoot. The three forwards, Rese, Nagumo and Suzuno rushed back. They tried to help in blocking the shoot by pushing Tasuku forward. “Come on….!!” Suddenly; a tremendous clash of powers rose! "Wh-what's this?!" "A-a new hissatsu?" "Element...CATCH!!!" “NO GOAL!!! The forwards and the one goalkeeper save the ball with a new technique!!” The ball was barely saved, the four of them were inches from the goal line. Before they knew it…the match was drawing to its end!! “Rese! Nagumo! Suzuno!!” Tasuku threw the ball ahead. “Gran! This is the true strongest power!” Rese shouted. “Keep quiet!!!” Gran shouted furiously, covering his ears. “The power that was trained from its roots 10 looooong years ago!” Suzuno shouted. “I said, keep quiet!!” Gran shouted louder. “You’re the one who’s so noisy.” Nagumo laughed. “This is the power… The strongest power… Friendship… Trained from the roots for 10 long years…!!!” "Hmph! The strongest hissatsu..should go over here!!" Nagumo shouted as he kicked the ball in a certain direction. "No, over here!" Suzuno shouted as he kicked the ball that made it go straight upward. "No!" Rese ran forward. "It should go straight to the goal!!" She said as she kicked the ball forward. “Element….Blast!!!” No one in the Genesis team had time to react. “Jikuu no Kabe!!!” “It’s no use!!” Rese shouted. “You won’t beat this power!!” Nagumo and Suzuno shouted. “GOOOOOOOAAAAAAAL! THE MATCH ENDS…3-1!! RAIMON WINS!!!” “We…won…” The team sighed in relief. Hiroto looked down, as well as the rest of his team. “Dad…We’re s-sorry..” Hiroto said silently. “No, learn your lesson, Hiroto. Because, I, too have learned something..I should be apologizing to you children.” Hiroto’s dad said. Rese tapped Hiroto’s shoulder and held out her hand. “It was a good match.” Rese smiled. “Y-yeah..Thanks..L-let’s play soccer again someday..” Hiroto shook his hand with Rese. “S-so this is the power of friendship..” Hiroto looked up. “Yep. We’re glad you realized that now.” Nagumo said. “Reize and Desarm might’ve left already…” Hiroto said. “Eh? Desarm?” Endou asked. “Oh, I guess you never fought Epsilon.” Hiroto smiled back. The police came in and arrested Hiroto’s father the rest of the Genisis team was heartbroken to see him leave. However, Hiroto and his team bade goodbye. Rese ran up and waved back at them, smiling cheerfully; so with the rest of the team. “Someday..huh? I wonder when that would be..” Rese smiled to herself. “I can’t wa—“ Nagumo said but stopped. Rese ran to Nagumo and Suzuno and hugged them. “I-I’m really glad I met you two…Thanks to soccer, too!!~” Rese shouted as she remembered what all of them have been through. She could barely hold her tears…Looked up ahead and shouted… “Minna!!! Sakka yarou ze!!!~” Category:Fanfictions Category:Let's Play Soccer!~ The Twisted Adventure!